The present invention relates to a piece of working equipment, in particular a mobile piece of working equipment, in particular an excavator or a machine for the transfer of material, having an element which is movable via at least one working hydraulic cylinder, with at least one energy recovery hydraulic cylinder being provided for the recovery of energy from the movement of the movable element.
In this respect, an excavator is known from DE 10 2004 032 868 A1 in which, beside the lifting cylinders, an energy recovery hydraulic cylinder is provided between the superstructure and the excavator boom, the base side of said energy recovery hydraulic cylinder communicating with a hydraulic store via valves and hydraulic lines. When the excavator boom is lowered, hydraulic fluid is pressed into the hydraulic store by the movement of the piston rod toward the cylinder bottom. On a movement in the opposite direction, the energy recovery hydraulic cylinder then supports the upward movement of the excavator boom via the hydraulic fluid stored in the hydraulic store. The previously known system, however, requires a plurality of components, which makes the manufacture and the installation complex and expensive. In addition, high servicing costs result and a non-ideal energy recovery.